


Lethal Weapon

by writer171105



Category: Agent Cody Banks (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Never underestimate pen-knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Cody Banks has been a CIA agent since he was 13. With two successful major missions under his belt, he's one of the agency's top operatives.A year after the incident in London, an old enemy escapes prison and seeks out Cody, thirsty for revenge.Will Cody be able to protect his family while maintaining his secret?*I own nothing but the plot! All images used are not mine!*
Relationships: Cody Banks & family





	Lethal Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about Cody's middle name. Just, don't.

Diaz had escaped

Derek had contacted Cody to let him know, as Diaz would probably be out for his blood.

Unfortunately, he was right.

A few days later, Cody was awoken during the night by a shrill scream coming from his parents' bedroom.

Springing out of bed, with Alex on his tail, flinging their bedroom door open, his eyes caught his mother sprawled on the floor, his father doing his best to defend her from their attacker: _Diaz_

The ex-agent looked up at the two younger boys' entrance

" _Banks_ ," he growled, his teeth being the only thing visible in the dim moonlight.

"Alex, get out of here, " Cody whispered harshly. 

"I wanna _see_ ," his brother protested 

" _Alex_!" Cody snapped.

Alex took a few steps back, surprised by the ferocity of his words.

" _Aw_ , trying to protect your little brother, are you?" Diaz sneered, "pity it's all for _nothing_!" 

With that, he lunged at Cody, who dodged the attack while pulling a weapon from his pocket.

"A _pen-knife_?" Diaz chuckled, incredulously

Cody had taken to keeping his parents' gift with him while he slept, pre-empting such an occasion. His parents stared at him in surprise and fear. Was he _really_ going to _fight_ this lunatic?

Diaz lunged at Cody, who dodged the attack and retaliated with a blow of his own.

The fight continued in a similar fashion, like a dance. Cody's family watched in awe. Where _had_ he to fight like _that_?

Eventually, Diaz got the upper hand. He swiped the pen-knife from Cody's grasp, flinging it across the room. Cody had managed to keep _one_ part of it, though. It might not be the most _deadly_ , but _certainly_ did the trick.

Moving forwards unexpectedly, Diaz could do nothing to stop the attack. Cody plunged the tweezers into Diaz's eye. 

Diaz let out a screech of pain, stumbling backwards.

Taking advantage of this, Cody sent a sharp kick towards his chest, which sent the villain flying into the wall, before he slumped, unconscious .

Breathing heavily from exhaustion, Cody turned to check on his family. They were wide-eyed in shock. His parents were sheltering Alex between them, while he was staring at Cody as if he had grown another head.

Cody had _no idea_ how he was going to explain this to them. 

**…::-::...**

"Cody. Jonathan. Banks, you explain yourself _right now_!"

Cody sighed. _Here goes nothing._

"I'm a CIA agent."

His parents gaped at him. They had not been expecting _that_.

" _How_?" his dad asked.

So, he explained to them. How he had been recruited, trained, Kamp Woody, his first mission with Natalie Conners and his mission in London the previous year. He also explained who Diaz was, _and_ why he had been out for his blood.

Shortly afterwards, the Director arrived. Cody explained what had happened. Needless to say, he _wasn't_ happy about Cody's family finding out, but nothing could be helped. Cody was one of their _top_ agents. They _needed_ him in the field. 

MacAllistar pulled his parents aside and explained this to them. After a _lot_ of persuasion, they reluctantly agreed to let him continue as an agent. 

Cody, meanwhile, was happy. A burden had been lifted from his chest.

And now he could _finally_ explain to his parents how he had _really_ met Emily Sommers.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the second movie today, and wondered what would happen if his parents found out. This is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
